


Thanksgivings

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Thanksgiving with Shadymariah + baby and Tilda.I ramble in the beginning some. I’m not sure if it works or not.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Thanksgivings

Contrary to popular belief, she really did care. That was precisely why she kept up the tradition and display of giving out thanksgiving turkeys to Harlem residents lined up down the block, and of handing out Thanksgiving meals in food pantries. She would just smile and wave and wish happy Thanksgivings until she needed a drink. This year was no exception. 

Thanksgivings she’d celebrated with her own family were harder. Mama Mabel lecturing her about preparing the recipes correctly, Tilda running around while Cornell encouraged it, the Johnsons sitting around quietly while the other cousins crowded in the living room and cracked jokes. Cornell sneaking some bites of the food before it was all ready. Cornell and Tilda at the piano until it was time for dessert. 

Mabel had gotten weaker by the year, but she insisted on making the greens and the pies. Fine by Mariah. She didn’t even like cooking. But when Mabel finally died, she took over. She spent hours looking over and perfecting the pies and the greens and the sweet potatoes and the mac and cheese. She needed lots of scotch, but she was determined to make the family recipes as best she could. It was part of keeping the damn legacy alive. 

Mariah had gradually let Hernan in on the famous family recipes. Hernan was _so_ grateful the day she really relented. It made the meal prepping so much easier and better, actually manageable. And validating Hernan made for some of their best sex. 

Of course she was super picky about the dishes. She’d be on him about the greens not being properly cooked, the cornbread not tasting right, the turkey not having the right seasoning. But he would practice even more than she would. Sometimes she’d even overhear him talking in his sleep about “Greens still don’t taste right…” 

Tilda, who naturally already had copies emailed to her, was allowed to provide some of the dishes. Hernan wanted to help with all of it, but Mariah made him let Tilda cook and bake for it. 

  
This year, Mariah took a deep breath. It was time to let Honor in on Mama Mabel’s recipes. She was ten now. She should have started her off much sooner, but she went back and forth in her mind about it, seeing as she wasn’t really blood. But Honor was more family than most Stokeses ever were, so that’s all there was to it. 

  
Honor was much more inclined to do the baking. And she tended to make big messes. So Mariah enthusiastically suggested she go do the baking at Tilda’s.   
  


* * *

Honor was in the kitchen of Tilda’s place. Tilda was baking the mac and cheese while Honor made pumpkin, sweet potato and pecan pies, everything including crust from scratch. And she was doubling both recipes. 

Honor manned the music. Her iphone blared Khelani’s _It Was Good Until It Wasn’t._

She sang along “Love hard, fuck hard, serial lover, serial lover…” 

Tilda sighed, “Honor, watch it.” 

“It’s just the lyrics, Tilda!” Honor whined. 

“Yeah, well you’re not grown. So don’t swear.” 

Honor rolled her eyes as she rolled the dough for the crusts. 

While the mac and cheese cooled and the pies were baking, Honor and Tilda played Jill Scott, Honor both laughing at and admiring Tilda as she sang along with that perfect voice she had. 

“I wish I could sing,” Honor pouted. 

“You can sing fine,” Tilda assured her. 

“I wish I were really a Stokes,” Honor said, staring at the wall ahead of her. 

“God, no you really don’t,” Tilda answered firmly, “It’s a cursed legacy. Besides, you’re family no matter what.” 

“How is it a cursed legacy?” Honor asked, eyes narrowing as she tried to contemplate it. 

“It’s just complicated, Honor.” 

“Mami _always_ says that to me whenever I ask about anything,” Honor whined. 

Tilda chuckled a little at that. 

* * *

Honor wanted uncle Darius over, much to the chagrin of Mariah. But Mariah relented, despite the fact that Che was Che. Luckily he was spending the holiday with Janis, and Janis didn’t want to set foot into Mariah’s home, even if it was shared with Hernan. 

Hernan and Honor were bringing Janis three of each pie. They knocked on the door. Janis beamed at the little girl, smiled at Hernan. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Janis,” Hernan smiled. 

Janis returned the greeting. 

“Thank you for these, baby,” she said to Honor. 

“You’re welcome, Miss Jones,” Honor replied sweetly. “Is uncle Darius home?” 

Janis called him over to the door. He came right over, oven mitts still on his hands. 

Hernan and Honor both laughed at that. 

“Y’all wanna come in?” Darius asked. 

“Nah, we gotta get back,” Hernan said, as Honor looked at her dad with the most pissed-off expression. 

“See ya later, Che...uh...Darius...” Hernan hastily corrected himself as Janis gave him a warning look. 

Honor looked at the adults all confused. She said, “Daddy why change it? You always call him Che….” 

Hernan shushed her as fast as he could. 

On the walk home, he said, “Watch your mouth in front of Miss Jones, OK, mami?” 

“But I didn’t swear!” Honor cried out in frustration. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Hernan said, a little frustrated himself. “In front of her he’s Darius and you don’t question me about it or mention what I call him.” 

“You mad at me, papi?” Honor asked him, looking up at him with sad eyes. 

Hernan picked her up and held her tight. “Never. Now let’s get back to mama.” 

“I’m too grown to be picked up like this, papi,” Honor whined. 

“No you’re not,” Hernan cooed softly. 

* * *

After the dinner, Tilda didn’t care to stay long. Honor was passed out on the couch so she had no idea when he left. Tilda stopped to kiss her goodbye on the top of her head before she left. 

Mariah washed the dishes while Hernan wrapped and put away food. 

He thought of stealing a kiss on her neck while she worked, but knew that was the last thing she’d tolerate right then. 

Right after Hernan carried Honor off to her room and put her to bed, he fell asleep on the couch downstairs. 

Mariah rolled her eyes when she saw her husband knocked out. She fixed herself a glass of sparkling cider and soon found herself beginning to get drowsy. By the time Hernan woke up, he saw his wife asleep instead. He kissed her forehead gently and then proceeded her leave her be. 

  
  



End file.
